


I deserve it

by HermioneHolic



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic





	I deserve it

哪怕时至今日，Cordelia仍能回想起那些自己的孩提时代习惯于听到的大人们喜欢用来哄骗小孩子的没有恶意的谎话——像是送子鹤和圣诞老人，或者那个关于拔掉鼻子的无伤大雅的玩笑。然而，那些普通又没有新意和意义的东西Cordelia是不屑于去重温的。如果在上作文课时她被强迫着去忆起自己的童年，那么她必然会写下那个母亲跟她说过的充满诗情画意的谎言——一个阳光明媚的下午，那个尚且完整的家庭快快乐乐地到公园的人造湖旁边野餐，一丛被蝴蝶环绕的欧石楠吸引了年幼的她的注意力。那个尚且讨人喜欢的母亲会对她开玩笑说，“等你流尽了你这辈子该流的眼泪，这些蝴蝶就会全部窒息而死。”那时小小的Cordelia甚至都还不太懂窒息而死是个什么概念，可出于对那一丛蝴蝶和欧石楠强烈的喜爱和保护欲，在她还未曾识破母亲的谎言的几百个日夜里，为了让那些花与蝴蝶长命百岁、永远幸福，她无论遇到什么不顺心的事情都强忍着悲伤，不曾让她仓皇无助的眼睛流出过一滴眼泪。她第一次学骑自行车时擦破了左边的膝盖，然而无论她有多么讨厌沾着碘酒的棉签在自己的皮肤上摩擦的感觉，她都绝不会显露出任何一丝想要哭出来的迹象。直到Cordelia终于明白那只不过是母亲一时兴起说出来的玩笑（那个时候她也开始不相信圣诞老人与送子鹤的存在了），她已经忘记要怎样哭泣、怎样在情绪波动的时候做出自己应有的表情了。但即便如此，Cordelia仍感到有那么一点庆幸——至少她从她那无情地夺走了她的眼泪的母亲那里保护了她的蝴蝶。

然而事实就是，即便Cordelia不再流下一滴眼泪，那丛欧石楠仍会不可避免地枯萎，那些五彩斑斓的蝴蝶仍会痛苦挣扎着死去。她十二岁时，像一朵正在盛开却又注定要枯萎的花朵一般不可避免地经受了一场家庭破裂的灾难。分居两地的父母将她从正中央剥离开来，父亲带走了这个支离破碎的家的经济来源，母亲带走一个一无是处的、甚至都学不会哭泣的女儿和一栋不起眼的房子。Cordelia尴尬地处在中间位置，从不属于被分裂开来的两半中的任何一方。学校里的心理辅导手册上明明确确地写着——一场婚姻的结束只是由于夫妻双方之间的爱情自然而然地走到了尽头。可Cordelia并不赞同这个观点，心理辅导手册也被她毫不留情地扔进了学生们常常用来倒午饭残渣的垃圾桶里。最显然的就是，夫妻中的一方夜不归宿与情人约会可不能被叫做“自然而然地走到了尽头”。再者，Cordelia也不觉得这场婚姻应该结束，因为它本来就不该开始，自己也不该被生下来、在这讨人厌的世界上艰难地活着。自从经历了一场失败的婚姻，母亲开始酗酒，开始失去讲幽默笑话的可贵天赋。她不去找工作，也不再理会家中的一切，任她的女儿和自家的花园一样开始变得空洞而荒芜，最终生锈、腐烂，成为和她自己一样不被这世界所需要的废物。Cordelia失去蝴蝶们的那一年，母亲也自然而然地逐渐离她远去。父亲留给她的彩色铅笔最终在衣柜的最底层发了霉，停在车库里的那辆蓝色汽车在无形中缓慢地散架，一个残破的家在燃尽的灰中彻底被孤寂所瓦解。十二岁的Cordelia望着花园里日渐繁盛的蜂巢和那些得志小人般的黄蜂，不无颓废地心想，我正在和我的蝴蝶们一起死去。

Cordelia十三岁生日那天，得到一个尤获新生的母亲。不再酗酒的母亲容光焕发，不仅给她带来了一套精装版的百科全书，还给这个无可救药的家带来了一个貌似完美无缺的新主人——一个充满活力的、仪表堂堂的、穿着整齐的三十岁左右的男人，将一辆洗得发亮的红色汽车开进了荒废已久的车库里，还停止了这个家靠着微薄的社会救济金过活的耻辱岁月。Cordelia坐在餐桌前，不可避免地露出略显惊愕的表情——她前几周还颓废度日的母亲此刻正借着客厅的灯光仔仔细细地端详着自己右手无名指上戴着的闪闪发亮的戒指（肯定不是Cordelia的父亲与她结婚时给她戴上的那枚戒指，因为它早已经在他们离婚一个多月后被她卖掉换取生活费了），而一个由母亲带回来的陌生男人，正假装用苛刻冷漠的眼神审视着她。他漫不经心地整理着衬衫的衣角和那枚用作装饰的卡其色纽扣，然后又装作不经意地将视线从她身上移开。Cordelia也审视着这个甚至比她的母亲还要年轻上好几岁的男人，随后装作害羞地低下了头——她有些恶毒地心想，真不知道他怎么看得上我母亲这样的女人。她刻薄的母亲此时开了口（并且终于停下了她如饥似渴地看着一枚订婚戒指的愚蠢行为），不无玩味地说，“Cordelia是个内向而且性格孤僻的孩子，她不喜欢与人相处，而且相当不擅长礼貌地用正确的方式去对待一个客人。”随后，她敬爱的好继父，动作温和地握住了她母亲那只戴着戒指的手，运用他那不进军好莱坞简直暴殄天物的演技平静地说，“我不介意，我会改变她的。”面无表情的Cordelia将她布满青筋的手从一盘沙拉那里抽了回来，不动声色地给自己舀了一勺快要凉了的罗宋汤。她忽视母亲刚才对她作出的那番近乎恶毒的评价，将自己的全部注意力集中在她对面的年轻男人身上（就像她九岁时全神贯注地紧盯着湖边的那丛欧石楠，天真地以为这样做就能将那些蝴蝶据为己有）。她那起着经典的天主教名字的继父（Joseph，多好的名字），用他那擦得油亮的黑皮鞋的橡胶鞋尖，轻轻蹭着她赤裸、纤细、光滑而又毫无防备的小腿，动作甚至比他抚摸她母亲苍白颀长的手时还要轻柔与谨慎。她那可怜的母亲对餐桌下的所有罪恶全然不知，继续高声谈论着她那不听话的女儿到底能有多么不服管教。Cordelia小心翼翼地保持着僵硬的姿势不动，尽可能不让一无所知的母亲在最为错误的时刻察觉这一切的真相。她怯生生地抬起头，好死不死地与Joseph那双湖蓝色的眼睛正巧对上了视线——她仿佛又回到了多年以前一家人整整齐齐地聚在湖边郊游的那个下午，一只蝴蝶犹如坠毁的飞机跌跌撞撞地落入荡漾的水波之中，淹死在那深不见底的蓝色漩涡里。Cordelia像她刚出生时那样，以婴儿特有的方式无助地睁大了她的眼睛。她感到自己就像一条被扔在干燥的沙滩上的草鱼，胃里塞满了价格低廉的人造诱饵。

十三岁以后，Cordelia.Manson改名Cordelia.Ryder。Joseph.Ryder给这家带来生机，也给Cordelia带来一些假装无意的肢体接触。他会在清晨给自己倒咖啡的时候用胳膊肘轻轻碰一下她的背部，会在给她递涂好果酱的面包片的时候有意无意地握住她圆润如鹅卵石的指尖，会在弯下腰系鞋带的时候在餐桌底下停留片刻、用他冰凉的手指沿着她小腿的曲线如蛇般曲折地向上爬去。这种程度的浅尝辄止发生在无数个早晨和夜晚，发生在无数个她母亲看不到的肮脏角落里。Cordelia在母亲的强迫下于每个星期天的下午和她的继父学习打网球，每一次她都要故意把网球打出场地，以补偿她因母亲的意愿而无奈地忍受了她不称职的教练近乎两个小时的若有若无的暧昧抚摸。他们最越过界限的一次是在Joseph即将准备离开家去上班的一个早晨，他提起自己皮革制的黑色公文包，用空余的另一只手将她校服的裙角微微往下拉了拉，面色和善地提醒道，“你该再往下一点穿你的裙子。”他的手隔着裙子的柔软布料在她颤栗不止的大腿根上停留了一秒，随即又不紧不慢地收了回去。她的母亲恰巧目睹了这一不得体的举动，却也只是不耐烦地对她叮嘱道：“听你父亲的话，把裙子往下穿一点。”Cordelia不耐烦地将裙子不情不愿地往下拉了一点，随后提起她的书包，动作利落地走上前去，以前所未有的大胆拉住即将开门出去的Joseph的衣袖（其力度之大差点将衣袖上的那枚纽扣扯下来），又以前所未有的傲慢命令道，“Joseph，送我去学校吧。”母亲当即不满地大呼，“不要直呼你父亲的名字！”但她的好继父倒是不介意，好像自己根本没有被冒犯一样相当随意地搂住她瘦削的肩膀，带着她一起往门外走去。他们以相同频率的步伐迈下楼梯，鞋子的底部将瓷砖地板踩得咚咚作响。Cordelia望着Joseph将车库的门打开时轻松愉快的模样，心中暗自发誓——我绝不会叫他“父亲”。

车库里，Joseph的那辆外表靓丽的汽车完全取代了那辆旧的蓝色汽车——它曾属于Cordelia的父亲，却在离婚时的财产分配中被划给了不会开车的母亲。多愁善感的Cordelia打开新车的车门，不可置否地想起了过去父亲开车送她上学的日子（那辆蓝汽车的后座上甚至还残留着她打翻的牛奶的污渍，已经洗不掉了），也不可置否地想起了她那已然如同母亲一样远去的父亲——自从她得知他与一个比自己还小十岁的年轻女人再婚的那个下午以来（刚巧也是她的继父把后院里的那个蜂巢从树上拿下来然后烧掉的日子），她就再也没有给他打过一个用以问候的电话。在Cordelia如同鼹鼠钻进地洞一般快速敏捷地钻入汽车里之前，Joseph搂住了她的腰部，平静地说，“你几乎是个大人了，坐到前面来。”她翻了个白眼，在心底不悦地反驳，我甚至都没有满十六岁。她坐上驾驶座旁边的位置，动作迟缓地系上了安全带——接下来，就是与她的好继父长达十分钟的冗长独处时间。

她像抱住救命稻草似的抱住自己的书包，闭上眼睛等待着汽车驶出车库。当她犹豫地睁开眼睛的时候，车子已经在马路上顺畅地行驶，几个与她同校的学生骑着自行车欢快地向前奔去，其中有几个甚至认出了她，特意减缓车速向她招手示意，于是Cordelia赶紧慌忙地关上了车窗。Joseph面不改色地把不用开车的那只手自然地放在她的大腿上，匀称的手指在她的皮肤上规律地敲着圆舞曲的节拍。他刻意忽视她显而易见的颤抖，继续把手往上移动，直至到达大腿内侧的根部才停下来，随后在靠近内裤的地方用平坦的指腹重复地画着歪歪扭扭的不规则的形状。此刻的Cordelia却忽而停止了颤抖，轻轻地用两只手同时握住他那只不安分的手（她瞥见他脸上一刹那间闪过的惊讶，不禁感到十分得意），然后将他的五指前端透过内裤与大腿间的缝隙送进了那禁忌的三角地带——那片神秘的土地还未经过任何人的开垦与玷污，便要被一个无比错误的人所染指。在背德之门被欲望和好奇心的钥匙打开的那一刻，两人不约而同地都露出了如释重负的微笑，仿佛什么压抑了他们已久的锁链终于被斩断，而此刻的他们完全可以肆无忌惮地做出任何不被世俗伦理所允许的事情，理由仅仅只有一个——满足自己的所思所想，及时行乐。Joseph的手指扮演一只与花朵心有灵犀的讨喜蜜蜂，在娇嫩的花蕊周围不断地画着圆圈。最终他试探性地将一根手指塞进那狭窄而幽暗的隧道，穿过蜂蜜般甘美粘稠的汁液和一道脆弱的门，企图在这个连身体机能甚至都还未发育完全的少女体内留下不可磨灭的痕迹。Cordelia发出一声啼哭般带满欢愉的悲鸣，随即又在狂喜的浪潮中恢复了理智。她艰难地张开苍白的嘴唇，以轻到难以听见的音量命令道：“今天我不想去上学了，你帮我请假。”随后又像是怕被拒绝似的提高音量补充了一句，“我妈不会知道的，她根本不在乎我。”Joseph有些戏谑地笑了笑，握住方向盘的那只手灵巧地操纵着汽车在路的尽头转了个弯，以比之前还要快的速度朝着完全与学校完全相反的方向驶去。

他先把车停在一家冰淇淋店前面，Cordelia摇下车窗，还没来得及下车就对店里的人大喊，“我要草莓味的冰淇淋，要三个球！”随即她快速地打开车门，还没等Joseph把车停稳就跑下了车，最后连车门也没随手关上，活像一个被宠坏了的、贪婪而任性的富家女孩。她那与她同样贪婪的继父在片刻后也下了车，不紧不慢地向那个他即将就可以占有的女孩走去。Cordelia从店员手中急匆匆地接过冰欺凌，然后迫不及待地吃了起来。Joseph从钱包里缓慢地掏出一张崭新的钞票，动作娴熟地把它递给面带僵硬微笑的店员。Cordelia从她的冰欺凌那里腾出一只多余的手，握住了Joseph那不断渗出汗液的温暖潮湿的左手。一切都按他们期待的样子进行着——只是当她摸到他无名指上那枚冰冷的戒指时，之前一直盘旋在她心头的违背伦理带来的快意在一瞬间变为了充满愧疚的悸动。

Joseph在这个表面看上去安详和平的家里度过的第一个圣诞节，一切似乎都很正常。一场大雪毁了方圆十里的电线，镇上的每一户人家都被强行断了电。Cordelia的母亲未雨绸缪，从批发商店里买来数量足以用来摆在教堂里做圣诞弥撒的蜡烛和可以吃上整整一周的食物。圣诞节及节前的两天学校放假，Cordelia在家无所事事，只得天天窝在房间里玩父亲留给她的几套残缺不全的拼图，拼完又打乱，打乱完之后又重新组合起来，像陷入了莫比乌斯环的阿玛兰妲，为了延迟死亡的到来而日复一日做着相同的事情。在这个只属于她的小天地里，她仍会想起父亲，想起母亲那个无关紧要的谎话，想起那个在两年前就被改造成高尔夫球场的公园和那个被泥土严严实实地填满了的人造湖，以及她的蝴蝶，那些并非为她而活也并非因她而死的蝴蝶。Joseph在后院里栽下一丛又一丛品种优良的郁金香，把一个荒芜的地狱改装为一个歌舞升平的乐园，直到Cordelia像撒娇似的向他不满地说，“我不要看见这种庸俗的花”，经过细心培育的无辜郁金香们又被从肥沃的泥土里残忍地连根拔起，阿多尼斯的孤独花园又从繁盛走向衰败，仿佛一个被岁月的洪流摧毁了的古代王朝。

在那个停电了的圣诞夜，大雪堵住镇上所有的道路，也切断了一切理性与世俗入侵这栋房子的可能性。Cordelia坐在空荡荡的餐桌前，细细端详着自己映在瓷盘上的那张毫无血色的面孔，就像她的母亲端详自己无名指上戴着的那枚戒指时一样神情恍惚、眼神黯淡。Joseph递给她一片涂了黄油的面包，随后离开餐桌，给摆放在家中的每一个角落的蜡烛都点上了火。她的母亲在一个小时前打来电话，说自己不幸被大雪困在了一个鲜红的电话亭里。Cordelia心想，兴许今晚她等不来一顿及时的丰盛晚餐，但她等来了一个撒旦赐予的良机。她像个无耻的荡妇似的跳上自己继父的床，就像她第一次为他献出自己的身体的时候一样充满热情、毫无保留。Joseph任由她握住他那把掌控性欲的无上权杖，任由她好奇地玩弄着它、像乖巧的小狗一样轻柔地舔舐着它。他带着一阵刺人的快感将他的长矛捅进她的体内，让她在那条冗长的通道里分泌出腥甜而温热的液体，让她那浅棕色的乳头犹如巧克力蛋糕上的杏仁般坚硬挺立，让她白皙的皮肤被烙上他的痕迹，让她如同一根被折弯的勺子一样以夸张的弧度拱起背部，让她像一只发情的猫一样不顾一切地尽情呻吟，直至最后她抓着被汗液与泪水浸湿的床单，欲拒还迎地接受无比快乐的高潮。她的母亲用蜡烛的火光照亮这一切罪恶的时候，兴许会感慨这场面太过诗情画意——她叛逆的女儿正浑身赤裸、紧闭着双眼地躺在她心爱的丈夫的臂弯里，像个还呆在母亲子宫内的、还未完全成形的胎儿般蜷缩着身体，与她身旁那个和她一样一丝不挂的男人亲昵地依偎在一起，面色忧郁地坠入了梦的乌托邦。无助的母亲惊呆了，因为她所目睹的这对犯下通奸恶行的罪人，正如同初生的亚当和夏娃般心安理得地躺在散发着汗水臭味的床单上，汗津津的双腿犹如海藻般纠缠在一起，裸露在空气中的皮肤被蜡烛的金色火光照成蜂蜜般的琥珀色。在这个即将被摧毁的堕落乐园中，唯一一个受害者却显得像是一个不受欢迎的罪人——角色的位置在这个被道德伦理遗忘了的地方被彻底颠倒了。那两个背弃常理的通奸者，那两个本应为自己的滔天大罪后悔终生的可恨之人，此刻正如同失去归宿的羔羊般紧紧拥抱在一起，因一场淫秽的缠绵而大汗淋漓、头发杂乱、纠缠不休，好一对神情落寞的璧人。

Cordelia次日醒来，在客厅内遇到彻夜未眠的母亲和神色坦然地靠在餐桌边缘准备早餐的Joseph。他像往常一样递给她一片吐了果酱的面包，只不过今早他当着她母亲的面明目张胆地轻轻拍了一下她的屁股，还贴心地为她准备了一杯用以帮助吞咽面包的温牛奶。Cordelia审视着眼眶通红的母亲，知道她的内心正隐忍着一股歇斯底里的怒意，却又不得不沉默地等待着她这个不知羞耻的女儿被上帝降下天罚。Cordelia望着自己面容憔悴而阴沉的母亲，毫不留情地对她说，“我也并没有什么可以跟你解释的，何况我根本不在乎你的感受。”她观察着母亲一起一伏的表情，不屑一顾地心想，我只不过是在从她那里回收那些我失去了的东西——那些蝴蝶，那些鲜花，那些本该在回忆中熠熠生辉的岁月，那个本该幸福快乐的家庭，和那个本该在我身边陪伴我茁壮成长的父亲。我只是从她那里夺回了那些我应得的东西，仅此而已。


End file.
